


Occluding

by cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Masturbation, Multi, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-26
Updated: 2005-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape tries not to think too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occluding

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble x5. For LdyBastet.

Don't think. Spies could be anywhere. Not safe. Stop pondering; walk. Scurvy-grass is easily disguised in red wine, thus doubling its befuddlement properties. Sneezewort enhances the effect.

There must be a way to keep the Vow without doing what he asks. I won't. He's a bastard for asking. I'll slip him some lovage, he'll forget. Though he forgets nothing. Stop thinking, it's dangerous. Too much rat spleen turns shrinking solution orange. Has Longbottom learned yet? Doubtful. He'll never survive unless he understands the basics.

Someone coming. Draco? Young Malfoy knows Legilimency. Don't notice his smirk. Don't think about how much he looks like his father. Rhodiola enhances potency -- no, not that! Too much pipsissewa makes erections impossible.

He's gone. Hard-on is not. Stop thinking, just walk. There's the bathroom. Hide. Wait, who's at the urinal? Potter. _Fuck._ No don't look. Don't look at his cock. Oh there it is. Bigger than expected? Ignore him. Into the stall. He's never broken into your mind without a verbal spell. Crushed moonstone may be activated with sweetgrass before being added to the Draught of Peace. Less dangerous than valerian root.

Potter's gone. Door closing. Better take care of this before someone notices. Safe thoughts? Not Malfoy. No Death-Eaters. Dumbledore is too near. Who isn't? Stop thinking so much. Hellebore added too early to Wolfsbane causes projectile vomiting. Rhubarb will give a trapped wolf gastric cramps.

Ah, Lupin. Can he escape the clutches of Nymphadora Tonks? I'm not sorry Black is dead, he deserved it. Idiot. But Lupin. Not so much bluster now. He could put that mouth to better use. Yes that's safe -- safer than Malfoy, either one, certainly safer than both..._stop_ it. Lupin. I've seen you on all fours, I'll bet you take it...

...that's sick, as a wolf. But not a bad image. Grabbing the fur at the scruff of your neck, shoving you down -- you'd have to wear a collar. Keep you chained. Would you like that? I'd like that. A shame really that Wolfsbane makes you so passive. Or does it? Do you rut against your pillows? If you found yourself lying near a man, would you mount him and fuck him with your big werewolf cock?

This should not excite me. If anyone knew...but no one's here. Filthy thoughts are free. Unlike the Dark Lord's plans, or the Headmaster's. Don't think about them! That scarred body, that thick cock. I remember from school. Yes, let me have that! On the floor like a dog, I've been bad, no don't stop, fuck me fuck me ahh fuck who's coming just me no the door don't think keep quiet no don't picture _him_...

Merlin, what a mess. Couldn't keep my sleeve out of the way. Where is my wand? There. Don't scourgify yet. It's Malfoy. Again. What is he doing, always on this floor, in that Room? And that cursed ghost! Was she watching me? She'll never tell. I'll put a hex on her to keep her silent.


End file.
